


Batnip

by CatBat82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Bruce Wayne, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBat82/pseuds/CatBat82
Summary: Batman is not acting himself, what ever will Superman do with his mate.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Batnip

Superman strode into the monitor room glad to be back from his long trip away on planet Elrora. It had only been a peace meeting, negotiated between the Justice league, Green Lanterns, the habitants of Elrora and the leaders of Selloth; but sometimes sitting around meeting tables discussing treaties was more tiring than punching bad guys.

However now was not the time to moan about boredom, but to reacquaint himself with his omega mate. His mate, who just so happens to be nearing the end of his monitor duty. Clark made his way over to the man who was currently sitting in front of the many screens and gently slid himself onto the desk nearest to him “B”.

No response, so Clark rested his hand gently on the silent man’s shoulder and slowly turned his chair around so that he could look into his lens covered eyes. “Did you miss me?”   
For a moment Superman didn't think he would get a reply, but then a small smile appeared on the cowl covered face and a gloved hand placed on his thigh. “Of course I missed you Boy Scout, things have been quite around here without you.” Batman then raised his hand from Superman’s thigh and then looking at the clock, “However I still have 10 minutes till my shift is up, so our reunion will have to wait slightly longer.”

Superman raised his hands to placate the infuriating man, trust him to make a meal out of not finishing early. “Ok B, but before I go and wait for you at home, I need to give you this.” He reached within a hidden pocket and produced a small vile, which held a golden colour liquid inside. “It was given to me by the Elroran’s as a thank you gift, but I have no idea what it is. I mean is it something I should drink or do I rub it all over myself?” Superman couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Or maybe I should be rubbing it over you?”

Not raising to the bait, Batman plucked the vile out of Superman’s hand and lifted it up to the light so as to get a better look at the liquid inside. “Hn, did they not say what it is.” He was already thinking about which tests would need to be run and how to keep it away from hands that should know better.

“Nope, nothing. Just said something along the lines of time out of time, bliss out of bliss. But to be honest the translator was having a hard time of it, so that may not even be close to what they meant.”

“Hm”

“Right, well if that’s all, I’ll see you in about 30 minutes back at the care.” Batman turned back to Superman, just as The Flash appeared next to the desk ready to take over. “Make it an hour, I want to set some test running on this and then lock it away until we know exactly what it is.” Nodding his agreement Superman waved goodbye to both hero’s and left the room.

“Bye Sups. Hey Bats how’s it going, anything I need to know before I get too excited about spending the next 8 hours stuck up here doing nothing?” Batman glared at The Flash, “Whoa, no need to pull that on me, I’m just trying to have a laugh before I have to get all serious and professional like.”

Batman quickly logged out of the monitor system and rose out of the chair, allowing The Flash to sit and take over. “I’ll be going to my lab to work on this item Superman gave me, I should be done in an hour. Comm me if you need me.” Then with a swish of his cape he was gone, leaving Flash to settle in for the night.

45 minutes later and The Flash was rudely awoken from his nap by blaring alarms and flashing warning signs on the screens. Snapping to attention he quickly jabbed a button to silence the alarms and looked to see what was going on. It appeared that the alarms were triggered by an incident in Batman’s lab, but what had happened was not clear. The Flash sped out of the monitor room and down to where the lab in question was, but was forced to stop when he realised he couldn’t gain entry without a code, which he did not have. Nothing seem wrong outside of the lab, no signs of an explosion or fire, whatever had happened, had been localised to inside. 

Pressing his comm “Flash to Batman.” Nothing. Not even a curt leave me alone, it was a false alarm. He tried again, hoping for something, anything to let him know Batman was ok. Again, nothing but silence. 

Slightly panicking now he was wondering what he should do for the best, maybe try and vibrate through the wall; but knowing Bats, he had probably found some way to stop him from doing that. So what now, Batman was possibly unconscious or even dying in his lab and The Flash was stuck out here with no idea how to get in to check.  
Just then his comms went off, “Flash this is Superman, I’ve just got an alert from the watchtower, what’s going on?”

“Oh Sups, thank god. Something set the alarms of in Batman’s lab. I don’t know what’s going on, but he’s not answering his commsandIcan’tgetintothelabtohelp.”

“Calm down Flash, I’m on my way. Just keep trying to get him on the comms till I get there. Is there anyone else up there with you who could get in? What about J’onn?” Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves before he answered “No, it’s just me and Bats up here, shall I comm J’onn?”

“No Flash, I’m almost there and don’t worry I have an access code to get in. Maybe just go and see that the med bay is ready in case we need it.”

As soon as Superman got through the air lock he flew straight to Batman’s lab and switched to x-ray vision hoping to see what was going on inside before he entered. Seems like all the talks about looking before you leap from Batman has had an impact, but apparently that was not going to make a difference here. The dam paranoid bat had lined the walls and doors with lead, meaning he was going to have to go in blind. Clark made a promise that they would be having words about this later, but for now he needed to get in there and check on his omega.

Realising there was little point in trying to do any more checks before he entered the lab, he inputted his code into the door release and stepped through the gap. “Flash. I’m just entering Batman’s lab. I’ll comm again once I know what going on.” He didn’t wait for a reply, keen to get on and find his mate.

Batman’s lab was a large expanse divided into sections, with the main lab to the left and then an area for washing and sleeping and there was a large section for storage. Clark walked straight over to the section holding the main lab equipment, figuring that Bruce would most likely be there. The lab area was a series of long work benches covered with various pieces of lab equipment spread out over them. In the back corner of the area was were the larger of Bruce’s equipment was placed, including the fume chamber which as this moment in time was the only thing running.

“Bruce” Clark shouted into the lab. “Bruce, are you in here?” No answer still, well clearly Bruce had been here as he wouldn’t normally leave machines running unattended, so Clark walk further into the lab area to see if there were any signs as to where his omega could be. Sweeping his gaze over the bench nearest to the fume chamber, Clark could see that equipment had been set out and that there was an open pad with notes written in Bruce’s hand writing. There sitting next to the pad was the small glass vile he had given Bruce earlier, it sat securely within a glass box, sealed tight. 

Not seeing anything suspicious, he walked over to the fume chamber intrigued to see why it was still running. He could hear the fans sucking the air up into vents and as he got closer he noted that the sash window was closed. Peering inside he saw a broken petri dish covered in gold liquid and some more of the liquid spilling over the worktop and microscope base. Ah, so this is what tripped the alarms. The system was sent to trigger if there was an incident within the chamber, especially with an unknown substance.   
Bruce must have followed procedure, set the chamber to expel any fumes released and then what? Clark widened his hearing, which really in hindsight he should have done from the beginning but sue him, he was worried and maybe rushing more than normal.

Sure enough he could hear the shower running in the decontamination unit and thankfully a familiar heartbeat, although it was running slightly faster than normal. Sensing an opportunity to peek a look at Bruce while showering he speed over to the unit, only to find yes the shower was running, but still no Bruce. But he had heard his heartbeat, so he must be here, or be somewhere close by. It was then as he looked around that he spotted the trail of costume leading out to the changing area. 

As he walked Clark picked up the cowl and cape that had obviously been meant to be hung on the hooks beside the shower, but was now lying in a puddle on the floor. He also spied a boot and both gloves leading to the door out of the decontamination area, which he also picked up and now holding all the items Clark walked into the changing room.   
Finally, there in the corner Clark found his mate laying on a couch (yes Batman has a couch in his changing room), but what Clark couldn’t figure out was why Bruce was slowly rubbing himself all over it. “Oh thank Roa, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you Bruce, especially as you haven’t been responding to any comms since the alarms went off ……Er Bruce, what are you doing? Are you feeling ok?” Bruce slowly turned his head to look at Clark, all the while continuing to rub his body over the fabric of the couch. However apart from this acknowledgement to hearing Clark, Bruce said nothing. 

Clark took in the picture before him, a half undressed Bruce spooled loosely on the couch with no cowl and cape, one boot off and no gloves. It looked like Bruce had tried to remove the top half of his amour, as the hidden catches and zips were now open, but apparently he hadn’t been able to remove it and now it flapped open at the back.

Tapping his comm “Flash, this is Superman. I’ve found Batman and he appears unharmed. He is however actin…….. out of character, so give me a few minutes to make sure everything is ok and we will be with you shortly.” The Flash was quick to respond “Got that Sups, is there anything I can do? Maybe I should see if J’onn can come up, especially if Bats is acting weird?” Clark considered that, maybe that was a good idea seeing as Bruce was yet to respond verbally. “Good thinking Flash, see if he can come up and meet us in the med bay.”

“Will do Sups and tell Bruce he scared the hell out of me.” Sighing, Clark looked back at his mate, only to find him now sliding smoothly of the couch and slinking off to start rubbing his neck and cheek against any object he could touch. Apparently during his quick talk with The Flash Bruce had also now managed to pull his top completely off which he flung at Clark. It was as he caught the top, that Clark got a lungful of Bruce’s scent, which hit him fall force. To be honest he hadn’t even realised he could smell Bruce’s scent, till just then. Normally his suits dampeners and suppressants would keep his pheromones in check, allowing him to pass off as either nothing but a shadow or if Bruce chose he could apply fake scents like an alpha. 

Taking a deep breath Clark could easily make out Bruce’s normal scent of rich chocolate, with a hint of cookie dough and sugar. But also coming through now was a burnt caramel, which was quickly overtaking all but the chocolate. For whatever reason, Bruce rubbing his scent over everything within touching distance was causing his scent to increase noticeably and distort it somehow. Taking another sniff, because Clark would never get tired of his mate’s scent plus this change was actually oddly growing on him, Clark tried again to get Bruce’s attention. “Bruce, why don’t you come over here and we can get you out of the rest of your uniform and into something comfy?” Clark smile and held his hand out to Bruce, hoping it would encourage him to come over and stop doing whatever it was he was doing.

Nothing, not even a look to acknowledge he had heard him this time. Instead Bruce skipped over to the other side of the room, even further away and started, I swear to Roa purr whilst rubbing up against the wall. He looked so content, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Clark suddenly felt very lonely over on the other side of the room, he was starting to wish that Bruce was rubbing up and down him and not the wall. 

Shaking his head to try and rid himself of these thoughts, as they were not helpful right now thank you very much, Clark quickly scanned Bruce to see if there was anything obvious to why he was acting like this. Honestly if Clark didn’t know any better he would say that the omega was drunk or high, which yep now Clark looked at his pupils they were blown wide open. 

There was nothing for it, but to get a hold of Bruce and get him to the med bay. At least there, he, The Flash and J’onn could find out what had caused this and make it right. With that in mind Clark speed over to Bruce fully intending to pick him up and quickly get him there. 

Well that may be what he had planned, however Bruce somehow sensing what was going to happen spun around on one booted foot, looking just like a ballerina with the other leg extended and flew out the door. Bruce did however shatter the illusion of the ballerina when said run involved him waving his arms around on both sides, it what appeared to be an attempt of the butterfly stroke in swimming. Oh and don’t forget the squeal Bruce let out when Clark tried to make a grab for him.

Clark, having not expected any of this found himself slamming face first into the door frame, before he even realised he had missed Bruce and now had to find him all over again. Well clearly Bruce thought this was all a game, so rolling up his sleeves Clark marched back into the main lab area and extended his hearing once more, in search of his clearly buzzed mate.

Once more Clark followed the heartbeat, that lead him to the large storage area Bruce kept all the potential dangerous or alien articles in. Lovely thought Clark, just what we need a high as a kite Batman running around getting handsy with stuff even Clark doesn’t know how to use. “Bruce” Clark shouted into the open void of the store room. “Bruce, my love. I know you think this is all good fun, but really it’s not. Just let me check you are ok and then we can go and have some fun elsewhere.” 

Not really expecting a reply but hoping Bruce would just appear, he again walked in the direction of where he knew Bruce to be. “Come on Bruce.” Clark again shouted, seeing as he couldn’t see Bruce straight away. “I know you’re here.” Out of nowhere Batman’s other boot sailed past Clark’s ear and landed with a thud behind him. Looking from the boot laying on the floor to the top of a pile of creates to the left of him, Clark saw Bruce balanced on top with an evil grin on his face.

“Oh you want to play, do you? Well how about this, if I catch you I get to take you to the med bay.” Bruce just cocked his head to the side and curled his toes over the edge of the wooden crate his was poised on top of. Then without any warning he leapt over the top of Clark, landed with his normal grace and again speed out of sight, feet slapping on the metal floor. “I’ll take that as a no then.” Clark yelled after him.

That’s it, this had to end before Bruce did something stupid and got himself hurt. Honestly leaping off of crates without a care in the world, not to mention he could have got splinters from not wearing any boots. When this was all over, Clark was going to have that sit down with his omega and point out the importance of looking after one’s self.

Turning to go the way Bruce had leapt, it didn’t take long for him to catch up. This time he caught the omega standing in front of an old statue of the green lantern from the hall of justice. Clark stopped all of a sudden, when he realised what Bruce was doing. “Bruce! Oh my Roa, are you………..are you seriously peeing against Hal Jordon’s statue?” Clark could do nothing but watch open mouthed as Bruce gave a quick shake of his dick to get rid of any drops of urine and then zip himself back up. Before Clark could fully compose himself and come to terms with what he had just seen, he watched Bruce grin over his shoulder and speed off again further into the storage area. Oh Bruce was never going to live this down, just the thought of having to write that into a report was sending Clark into palpations. 

Clark finally caught up with Bruce again in the uniform storage area, as apparently a pile of old cloaks was not an opportunity to miss. The omega was currently rolling around wrapped up in a red cloak and quickly disappearing further into the pile. All Clark could see now was Bruce’s adorable feet poking out of the top and again hear him purring. Not being able to resist, he quietly tiptoed over to the wriggling pile of cloaks and stroked his finger along the pad of Bruce’s foot. Watching his toes curl and uncurl, Clark did it again with the same effect. He also noticed that the purring was getting louder, so Clark started running his hands up Bruce’s legs slowly drawing circles along the Kevlar. 

After a few minutes the pile of cloaks started to move less and less and the purring got quieter. Sensing his best chance of getting a hold of Bruce was now, Clark plunged his hands into the Bruce shaped hole and grasped him around the waist. He wasted no time in flipping the omega over his shoulder and clamping his arm around the legs currently hanging over his front. Again there was a squeal ripped from Bruce as he flew through the air, which was quickly followed by a wine of defeat as he flopped over the back of Clark.  
Finally he had him, no more running off, no more hiding. “B you ok? Please love, just tell me you’re ok. I need to hear your voice love.” All he got as a reply was the feeling of Bruce rubbing his cheek up and down his back and then much to his surprise the feel of hands kneading his bum cheeks.

Trying not to drop his mate in shock, Clark quickly tapped his comm with his free hand and took a deep breath to make sure he sounded calm “Flash, Superman. I’ve got Batman and I am on my way to the med bay.” The Flash was quick to respond with “That’s good to hear Sups and J’onn is here waiting with me.”

Wanting to waste no time in getting Bruce out of his lab and into the med bay he was going to speed straight there, before he suddenly realised The Flash did not know who Batman was. Well at least he was in the right place, so after a quick look around he spotted an old cowl resting on a bench, probably waiting for an upgrade. Wiggling his mate onto his lap so that he could get better access, he grabbed the cowl and gently pulled it over Bruce’s head, Clark took the opportunity to place a kiss on his cheek. Bruce for his part just flopped back into Clark’s chest and tried to burrow further in. 

Once he was happy he had control over Bruce and there was no chance of him escaping, Clark flew down the corridors and entered the med bay. “Woah Sups, what’s up with Bats?” Flash speed over to the couple and tilting his head better to peer at Batman “He kinda looks spaced out.” He started waving his hand in front of Batman’s face, which caused Batman to scrunch up his nose in annoyance and start bating away the annoying wavy hand. “Huh, what have you been up to?”

“You don’t want to know Flash, but believe me when I say the last hour has been an experience.” Turning to J’onn Clark walked over to the bed and very carefully laid Batman down. “J’onn I scanned Batman not so long ago and couldn’t pick anything up, but he’s not said a word since I found him and honestly he’s acting pretty weird.” Clark was trying really hard not to sound desperate, but right now he was slightly losing it. Sure having your mate rubbing himself all over you was nice and seeing him look so relaxed and lose limb was a sight Clark never thought he would see. But right now he would give anything for a quite ‘hn’, or ‘Shut up boy scout’ growled his way.

J’onn, sensing Superman’s distress glided over to the bed and was just about to touch Batman’s head when said man sprung up and made to dash off the bed. Clark thankfully was quick enough to grad him around his shoulders and guide him back to laying down. “Oh no, we are not playing this game again B.” Running his free hand through his hair, in a desperate attempt to keep the omega calm. “You are to stay right there and you are going to let J’onn look you over.”

Batman didn’t seem to be on board with this plan, as he managed to wiggle free off the side of the bed neither hero was standing on and rolled to get closer to the door. As he pranced towards it looking rather smug for himself he failed to notice the red blur, which whipped Batman off his feet and placed him back onto the bed, again. “Guys, did you lose something?”  
Superman was quick to place his arms back over Batman’s chest to hold him in place. “Please J’onn, we need to sort this. Can we sedate him?” Shaking his head J’onn replied “We cannot Superman. Not knowing what is causing this, we could make matters worse. Perhaps it would be best to strap him down until I can assess him and then if it’s deemed safe we can sedate him, or I may be able to nudge his mind into sleeping.”

Seeing no other alternative and not wanting to have to keep tackling Bruce back to the bed every 2 minutes, Clark agreed to this plan. He and J’onn made quick work of grabbing Batman’s flapping limbs and securing them to the bed, making sure he was comfortable before they proceeded to take blood samples and run whatever test they could think of.  
Throughout all of this Batman constantly pulled at the restraints, twisting in a bid to get free. The hero’s present tried to be patient with the omega, talking quietly to him while they worked. The Flash was very much taken with the purring when it reappeared again, even going so far as to join in, which Superman thought was adorable. He may have secretly recorded it, so that he could show Bruce later that his fellow omega was content to join in. 

In just a few hours the tests were complete and most of the results were already checked. While J’onn and Superman sat at the computer to pour over these results, The Flash decided to stay at the bedside with Batman. His presence seemed to help the omega stay calm and The Flash found that letting Bats rub his cheek against his wrist was keeping him distracted enough, that he was no longer trying to break free.

By the time J’onn was happy it was safe to sedate Batman and they had returned to his side, they found that he was practically asleep already. Heavy eyelids were slowly dropping, for them to be quickly lifted and then for the process to start all over again. Apparently The Flash was a dab hand at getting stoned Bats to go to sleep.  
Taking this all in J’onn decided to give him a mental shove into a deep sleep and let the compound work itself out of his system. “Superman, Flash, I thank you for all your efforts this evening. I believe it is safe to let Batman sleep and hopefully when he wakes up he will be back to his normal self.”

Superman looked relieved as he sagged into the chair next to Batman’s bed. As he ran his gaze over the sleeping omega, he gently stroked his brow and then placed his hand to rest lightly on his mates arm “I should be thanking you J’onn and you Flash, I never want to have to go through this again. If you both don’t mind, I think I will stay here until he wakes up.”

Nodding, J’onn walked out of the bay and went to record his findings and start writing up a report. He knew Batman would want to know everything that had happened and how to guard against it happening again. The Flash walked around the bed to grab Superman’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I promise Sups, this won’t get out. I know how much Bats values his privacy and I don’t want to lose his trust over this.” He turned to leave, but Superman held him in place by his arm. “He’ll want to thank you, when he’s awake that is. Being an omega is always a vulnerable point for him, but maybe…….after all this he may find that talking to another omega helpful.” 

Smiling at the comment “Sure things Sups, if you say so. Just let me know how he is when he wakes up?” then The Flash zipped out leaving the alpha to sit and wait for his mate to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I so wouldn't want to be in Superman's shoes when Batman wakes up.   
> Sorry that it ends without any real conclusion, but I am going to let you guys decide how that conversation goes.


End file.
